1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical disk players, and more particularly, to a slot-in type optical disk player in which, when one of different-sized optical disks, such as 80 mm optical disks and 120 mm optical disks, is loaded in the optical disk player, the optical disk is seated onto a central portion of a turntable by a single mechanism with a low risk of failure, regardless of the diameters of the optical disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical disk players are devices to record information onto optical disks and to reproduce the recorded information from the optical disks using optical systems. According to disk-loading methods, the optical disk players are classified into two types: tray type optical disk players and slot-in type optical disk players.
The tray type optical disk players each use a disk loading method in which a tray to support thereon a disk is ejected from the optical disk player, and thereafter, the tray with the disk seated thereon is retracted into the optical disk player. Typically, the tray type optical disk players are used in electronic products, such as computers, stereos and etc. However, the tray type optical disk players that must have tray driving mechanisms are not suitable for vehicles because of space limitations.
Due to the above-mentioned problems of the tray type optical disk players, the slot-in type optical disk players are widely used for vehicles. The slot-in type optical disk players each have a disk loading method in that an optical disk is inserted into an inlet of an optical disk player and then automatically loaded on a place in the interior of the optical disk player by a rotation of a roller operated by a motor. As such, the slot-in type optical disk players have no trays, thus eliminating spaces required to accept the trays when they are ejected from the optical disk players. Therefore, the slot-in type optical disk players are most suitable for vehicles.
The detailed construction of the slot-in type optical disk players is as follows. The slot-in type optical disk players each include a turntable to seat thereon an optical disk, and a disk loading part to load the optical disk into the interior of the optical disk player, and seat the optical disk on the turntable. The optical disk player further includes a drive unit to rotate the turntable, and a clamping unit to prevent the optical disk from being undesirably removed from the turntable during a rotation of the turntable. The slot-in type optical disk player further includes an optical pickup which is linearly reciprocated in a radial direction of the optical disk to record information onto the optical disk or to reproduce recorded information from the optical disk, and a conveying unit to reciprocate the optical pickup. Furthermore, to classify and load different-sized optical disks, such as 80 mm optical disks and 120 mm optical disks, the slot-in type optical disk player may further include a disk guide device which guides the optical disk onto a central portion of the turntable regardless of the diameter of the optical disk during the optical disk loading process.
For example, a disk player for vehicles, which is used for both 80 mm/120 mm disks, was proposed in Korean Patent Registration NO. 0167068.
The conventional disk player disclosed in NO. 0167068 includes a lever selector which is rotatably provided on a predetermined portion of a deck frame. The lever selector has a guide protrusion to monitor a disk which is loaded into a deck, and a contact protrusion to drive an arm locking guider. The conventional disk player further includes the arm locking guider which is rotatably provided around a hinge on a predetermined portion of the deck frame which is near to an end of the lever selector. A first end of the arm locking guider is in contact with the contact protrusion of the lever selector. A locking part, which locks a stop pin provided on a first guide arm, is provided around a second end of the arm locking guider. In the conventional disk player of NO. 0167068, when the disk is loaded into the deck frame, the lever selector is rotated in a predetermined direction. Then, the second end of the arm locking guider, which is in contact with the contact protrusion of the lever selector, is rotated in a predetermined direction. Thus, the locking part, which is provided around the second end of the arm locking guider, locks or unlocks the stop pin of the first guide arm. The first guide arm and a second guide arm, which are rotated at the same angle, have at first ends thereof first and second gears to correspond to each other, respectively. Each of the first and second guide arms has at a second end thereof a stopper which is moved along each of arc-shaped guides of a clamp while the first and second gears engage with each other. The second guide arm is coupled to the arm locking guider by a tension spring. Thus, the loaded disk comes into contact with the stoppers of the first and second guide arms at different positions according to the diameter of the disk which is 80 mm or 120 mm.
However, the conventional disk player has a complex structure in that the disk is guided by the two guide arms while the two gears of the two guide arms engage with each other, thus reducing the manufacturability due to large numbers of parts, and increasing the failure rate due to the complex operation of the disk player.
Furthermore, when the conventional disk player is used for long periods, impacts caused during the operation thereof are continuously transferred to the gears of the guide arms. Therefore, the gears of the guide arms are worn or damaged, so that the disk player may be not smoothly operated.
In another example, a disk loading device for disk players was proposed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication NO. 2003-0094927.
The conventional disk loading device disclosed in NO. 2003-0094927 is used in a disk player which loads either a first disk or a second disk, which is smaller than the first disk, into a chucking position. The conventional disk loading device of NO. 2003-0094927 includes a main chassis which has a feeding roller to convey inward one of the first and second disks inserted into the disk player, and a power transmission unit to transmit the power of a drive motor to the feeding roller. The disk loading device further includes a slider which is mounted on the main chassis to be reciprocated in a disk loading direction. The slider is selectively coupled to the power transmission unit to be driven forward and rearward, depending on a moving position of the slider. The disk loading device further includes a first link mechanism which guides the first disk to the chucking position while being pushed and moved by the first disk, and moves the slider to connect the slider to the power transmission unit when the first disk is inserted into the disk player. The disk loading device further includes a second link mechanism which connects the slider to the power transmission unit while being pushed and moved by the second disk when the second disk is moved to the chucking position while being in contact with and guided by the first link mechanism. The disk loading device further includes a sub-chassis which is linked to the slider and reciprocated in the direction crossing to the disk loading direction. Thus, the first link mechanism linked to the sub-chassis separates the first link mechanism from the first disk or the second disk placed on the chucking position. The disk loading device further includes a locking lever which is operated in conjunction with the inserted first disk or the sub-chassis. Thus, the locking lever selectively locks a movement of the first link mechanism or releases the locked state of the first link mechanism.
In the conventional disk loading device, when the first disk of a 120 mm diameter is inserted into the disk player, a first chucking operation is executed by the first link mechanism to chuck the first disk. When the second disk of a 80 mm diameter is inserted into the disk player, a second chucking operation is executed by the second link mechanism to chuck the second disk.
As such, the conventional disk loading device has both first and second link mechanisms which are operated in different ways according to the diameters of the disks. Therefore, the operation of the disk player is very complex, thus increasing the failure rate of the disk players. Furthermore, the structure of the disk player is very complicated, thus reducing the manufacturability and productivity thereof.